Can Evil Be Destroyed?
by TheJollyDog
Summary: The Curse of The Dark Lord is making Voldemort stronger every 50 years. After 1000 years, the chance has come to stop him.


Hello readers! I'm TheJollyDog telling you that this is my very first story. My cousin got me into Fanfiction.net, and I would like to try writing my own stuff. I am a bad writer, like to play sports more than reading books and learning, so I am like a jock. (aka a dork on this site) I already know that I am going to get crap written about this story already, and I am prepared for the verbal abuse. This story came to me while resting after a run; I DO NOT recall reading anything like this on fanfiction.net, but if something like this in corners I missed (or any I didn't bother to look at), I apologize to the author(s) in advance. Now that we have that cleared up. Enjoy!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Chapter 1: Epilogue  
  
It started when Tom Riddle was born. You should know the story on how Tom became The Dark Lord, so I will skip to about the time of the fifth book, which is 2003. Near the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore explains everything Harry needed to know for the time being. During this conversation, Lord Voldemort taped into Harry's mind in an effort to find out what the destroyed prophecy proclaimed. Once the conversation ended, Voldemort knew that in the future, Harry will powerful enough to kill him and he cannot kill Harry because of his mother's love for him protecting him. "I knew I would regret killing that bitch," Voldemort spoke to himself as he realized that he had no chance defeating Harry when they had the final fight. "But there must be a way to have that Potter boy exterminated."  
  
Voldemort thought for three whole days in his large dark chair on how to destroy Harry Potter. At last, he got an idea. He started to snicker, than laughed at the marvelous idea he had to stop Harry Potter from destroying him. He got up from his chair and left into the darkness, to make a new spell.  
  
Five years later, Voldemort came from out of the shadows, with the new spell up his sleeve. Five Death Eaters approached him, than bowed before the Dark Lord that they waited to come back to the world that they live in. Lucius Malfoy then stood up from the bowing Death Eaters. "What are your orders, sir?" He asked Voldemort.  
  
"Where is that Potter boy?" He asked Lucius in his usual malevolent tone.  
  
"Harry Potter is attending Professor Dumbledore's funeral."  
  
"So that tick finally died? This will make my plan much easier."  
  
He laughed as he apparated to the funeral.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione knelled in front of the coffin which held the body of their beloved headmaster they had during their years at Hogwarts. Harry grew to be an auror, Ron became the Keeper of the British Quiddich Team, and Hermione is now the Charms Teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
"I shall never forget the advice you gave me during the years at Hogwarts." Harry told the coffin.  
  
"I shall- n-n-never forget how you g-got me the t-te-te-teaching job." Hermione sobbed to Dumbledore.  
  
Ron was staring at the body, confused. "Well?" Harry asked Ron "Are you going to pay your respects?"  
  
"What's the point?" Ron asked Harry back. "He's a ghost, so couldn't I tell him at Hogwarts?"  
  
At this moment, Hermione shed her tears and threw a disgusted look at Ron. "It's not the same, Ron," Hermione answered. "You can never see his body again. Besides, we need to make this funeral as dramatic as possible."  
  
"Oh, alright," Ron said in a disgusted tone  
  
There was a long pause. Finally, Ron asked "Why didn't you die a cooler way?"  
  
"RON!!!" Harry and Hermione yelled together. "That's Very Rude!"  
  
"What?" Ron asked impolitely. "I thought he would die fighting He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named, not of a heart attack."  
  
"Come to think of it," Harry pondered, "it has been a while since Voldemort has done anything bad."  
  
"Aw, did you miss me?" said an evil voice behind Harry.  
  
Voldemort appeared from behind Harry. "For the past five years, I have been preparing to fight you, Potter!" screamed Voldemort. "FIGHT ME NOW!!!!!"  
  
At that moment, Harry and Voldemort pulled their wands. "GET AWAY" Harry screamed at everyone at the funeral.  
  
Suddenly, screams filled the air and the only people not running are Voldemort and Harry. Then the final battle began that the prophecy talked about. "INCANDO!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
A dragon-shaped lighting bolt appeared from Voldemort's wand. Harry dodged it, getting ready to give his wand a command. "NOTOWAMA!" Harry yelled.  
  
Out of his wand came a blue stream of light which was aimed at Voldemort's head. Voldemort ducked, and prepared for his next order of his wand. "VOLCANIUM!"  
  
A giant red ball appeared from his wand and streamed toward Harry's chest. Harry knew that he cannot dodge the attack. "SHIELDO!" Harry screamed at the last second.  
  
The ball then turned around and exploded in Voldemort's face. He was knocked back and his wand was removed from his hand. Voldemort stumbled onto his feet and ran to retrieve his wand. "ACCIO WAND!" Harry yelled.  
  
Voldemort's wand slipped out of his hand and landed into Harry's freehand. Harry then snapped the wand in two. "Now it's time to die," said Harry in his own malevolent tone.  
  
"YOU FOOL!!!" Voldemort exclaimed. "As long as evil is in the world, I shall stay alive!!!"  
  
"I doubt it. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!!!"  
  
Voldemort than rose into the air, getting higher and higher until Harry was just a little black dot. Then Harry released Voldemort from his control, where the Dark Lord fell like a stone. "Everything is going according to plan," Voldemort told himself as he was falling to his death.  
  
When Voldemort landed on the ground, cheers filled the air and crowds of people ran to Harry. The first there was Hermione and Ron. "You did it!" Hermione was telling him over the crowd's cheers.  
  
"I knew you could do it all along, Harry," Ron told Harry.  
  
"What's that?" said a voice in the crowd.  
  
Harry stared at the dead body of the Dark Lord and the crowd grew silent. A grey skull then rose from Voldemort's chest, followed by black smoke. The skull charged into Harry's mouth, where Harry felt the smoke thicken in his lungs. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?" Harry screamed as loud as he can as the crowd moved back.  
  
"Congratulations Potter." The voice belonged to Voldemort. "You are the first to suffer what I call 'The Curse of The Dark Lord'"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Harry screamed as the crowd was moving farther away as Harry grabs his skull in an effort to squeeze out The Dark Lord's spirit.  
  
"The one who kills The Dark Lord shall become The Dark Lord himself," Voldemort explained. "It was what I was working on for the past five years. Those with evil in their souls cannot resist the temptation of power I possess, no matter how little the evil is."  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE THE DARK LORD!!!!!!"  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter, Potter. The evil inside your soul will do anything for my power of darkness. It will spit you out into an everlasting darkness, where I gain control of your body!"  
  
A flash of light then illuminated from Harry's body, and once it left, Harry's body was found upon the ground. Hermione approached Harry with caution, checking if he was wounded on any part of his unconscious body. "Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione whispered in a cautious tone.  
  
Then Harry's hand came up and grabbed Hermione's hair by the roots. Harry then opened his eyes. Hermione then realized that it wasn't Harry at all. His eyes were pitch black, with no signs of light in his eyeballs. "Harry has gone to a darker place for all eternity," the possessed Harry answered with a grin with delight. "But I will do the honors of killing you, mud blood!" The new Dark Lord then raised his wand to Hermione's head, which he then screamed, "INCANDO!!!"  
  
Hermione's head was swallowed by the dragon that appeared from the wand, leaving only a headless corps lying on the ground. The air filled with screams once again, as Voldemort killed all that ran away with his new body.  
  
The curse went on for the next millennium, every fifty years Voldemort acquiring a new body. It then came to John Quissle, Amanda Jillhill, and so on and so on. Now it is the year where Mark McDannels is the body of the new Dark Lord, and there is a new glimmer of hope arriving out of Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Next Chapter coming soon! 


End file.
